zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Blin
:This article is about the recurring race. For the enemies from ''Link's Awakening DX, see Camo Goblin.'' Goblin is the unofficial name given to the weapon wielding race of enemies with the "-blin" suffix in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Appearing in almost every game in the series, barring The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, this race includes Moblins, Bokoblins, Miniblins, Bulblins and Big Blins. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Moblins make their first appearance. Appearing exclusively in the Overworld, they are hostile towards Link. A Secret Moblin appears in caves throughout Hyrule where he gives Rupees to Link, muttering the infamous quote, "IT'S A SECRET TO EVERYBODY". Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Moblins carry spears and will throw them at Link, as well as jab them at him if he gets too close. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Moblins appear exclusively in the Dark World. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Moblins appear around Koholint Island. Most prevalent in the Mysterious Woods, they act similar to their The Legend of Zelda counterpart. The leader of the Moblins, Great Moblin, appears as the mini-boss of the Moblin Cave. In the manga based on Link's Awakening, a Moblin named Karuna claims to be the greatest swordsman on the island. Despite his self-proclaimed title, he is proven to be inferior to Link after he loses his life in a duel. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Moblins wielding spears guard the Sacred Forest Meadow when Link is an adult. Interestingly, they are one of the few enemies in the game that cannot be Z-targeted. A bigger Moblin carrying a club guards the end of the Sacred Forest Meadow. This same Moblin appears in the Spirit Temple in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons Moblins are very prevalent in the Oracle games. They inhabit the Overworld and come in different skill classes. A sub-story including the Great Moblin and is followers appears in both stories. During a Linked Game, the Moblin ruler and his fellow Moblins move to the linked country. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Moblins appear wielding bows and spears. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Goblins play a big role in The Wind Waker. Moblins appear as the primary muscle of Ganondorf's forces, while Bokoblins and Miniblins make their first appearances. Moblins carry spears, Bokoblins wield Machetes and Boko Sticks and Miniblins utilize pitchforks. They are common in the Forsaken Fortress and other dark areas, but also appear in areas like the Forest of Fairies. Bokoblins come in a variety of colors and depending on which color they are they are stronger or weaker and wield shields Maggie who was kidnapped by Ganondorf falls in love with a Moblin named Moe and she hopes to marry him. Moe writes her a letter when she returns to Windfall Island stating that he wants to eat her up. However, Maggie misinterprets the letter, thinking that it is a proposal. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Moblins are virtually identical in appearance and attack method to their The Wind Waker counterparts, however, instead of carrying torches, they are instead equipped with either bows or spears. The bowmen will shoot Link on sight, while the spearmen charge at him in a straight line, although they do not stop and try to slash at Link. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bokoblins make another appearance, patrolling various ranging from dungeons to Hyrule Field. Bulblins make their Zelda debut. Led by King Bulblin, they are the most common enemies in the game. Often using Bullbos as steeds, Bulblins range drastically in weapon use. Bows and clubs are common, while King Bulblin wields a giant axe as his weapon of choice. A beta version of the Moblin surfaced prior to the game's release, but they never made it into the game for unknown reasons. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Miniblins appear on the sea and are hostile towards Link. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Miniblins and Bulblins appear, along with Big Blins, a new type of Goblin. Bulblins ride around New Hyrule on Bullbos and attack Link's train. A group of Miniblin and Big Blin pirates reside in the Ocean Realm, and frequently kidnap residents. Other Miniblins ride Armos as mounts. Famous members * Golden Moblin * Great Moblin (Link's Awakening) * Great Moblin (Oracle of Ages/Oracle of Seasons) * Karuna * King Bulblin * Moe * Secret Moblin Gallery File:Moblin (The Legend of Zelda).png|Artwork of a Moblin from The Legend of Zelda File:Moblin.png|Artwork of a Moblin from The Wind Waker File:Beta Moblin.png|Screenshot of a beta Moblin in Twilight Princess File:Bokoblin (The Wind Waker).png|Artwork of a Bokoblin from The Wind Waker File:Bokoblin (Twilight Princess).png|Artwork of a Bokoblin from Twilight Princess File:Miniblins.png|A group of Miniblins from The Wind Waker File:Bulblin (Twilight Princess).png|A Bulblin as it appears in Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda races Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link races Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks races